


Donde esta tu deseo?

by mikethelipe



Series: Where's your desire? [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin loses, Better Than Canon, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Thing, M/M, Oral Sex, Palermo deserved better, blowjob
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikethelipe/pseuds/mikethelipe
Summary: "Martín gentilmente colocou dois dedos nas têmporas de Andrés.— Onde está o desejo, hein? Ele está aqui?Ele passou os dedos pelos lados do rosto.— Onde?"Ou: onde Martín tenta provar que os 1% de Berlin estão errados.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Series: Where's your desire? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712023
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Donde esta tu deseo?

**Author's Note:**

> eu realmente gostaria de conseguir traduzir isso para o inglês para tornar mais acessivel mas não sou um falante nativo então eu acredito que eu só pioraria tudo tentando então
> 
> aqui vai algum porn without plot desses dois, espero que gostem!

— E o que é um por cento contra os noventa e nove? Ou talvez você não tenha coragem de tentar?

— Esse 1% é uma pequena mitocôndria, mas define o desejo.

— Uma mitocôndria.

Martín gentilmente colocou dois dedos nas têmporas de Andrés.

— Onde está o desejo, hein? Ele está aqui?

Ele passou os dedos pelos lados do rosto.

— Onde?

Da lateral dos lábios, seus dois dedos desceram pela mandíbula e alcançaram o pescoço de Andrés, que engoliu em seco. Martín deu um pequeno sorriso com isso, ligeiramente satisfeito mas não disposto a se contentar com tão pouco. Seus dedos circularam a gola que ele ja tinha arrumado tantas vezes para o amigo que insistia em ser tão desajeitado com elas, deixando seus dedos tocarem propositalmente a nuca do mais alto.

Sem tanta pressa, os dedos chegaram até o botão no colarinho. Reunindo uma coragem que nem mesmo ele sabia que onde vinha (talvez do "nós somos almas gêmeas" ou do fato de que ele interpretará toda a coisa da mitocôndria como um desafio) e desabotoou o primeiro deles. Levantou os olhos para seu melhor amigo apenas para flagrá-lo olhando diretamente para seus lábios, e não pode evitar sorrir com isso, um pouco esperançoso até.

Continuando seu trabalho, abriu o botão um a um, admirando cada novo pedaço de pele desnudo, aproveitando para tocar "acidentalmente" naquele terreno que ele esperou tanto para desbravar.

Andrés abriu a boca. Talvez quisesse dizer alguma coisa, ou respirar melhor. O que quer que fosse, Martín interrompeu juntando seus lábios tornando aquela frase algo que ninguém jamais saberia o que era. E deus, naquele momento, eles eram como fogo. Martín não iria mentir: imaginou aquela cena muitas e muitas vezes, pensando e repensando qual seria o gosto do mais alto. Um pouco de vinho e menta, talvez? O beijo deles tinha gosto de uísque caro, forte e inebriante, e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente doce. E ele estava no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo, abençoado por finalmente conseguir o que queria e amaldiçoado por aquele calor que subia por todo o corpo. 

Sentindo a falta do ar tão necessário, Martín separou o beijo mordendo o lábio inferior do outro. Respirações entrecortadas e lábios vermelhos. Tudo aquilo deixava ambos loucos, de diferentes maneiras, mas na mesma intensidade.

Com a mão que estava na nuca do mais alto, Martín puxou-o ligeiramente para trás, dando a si mesmo melhor acesso à garganta, despejando beijos na mandíbula, movendo-se para baixo. Ele arrastou os lábios e a língua ao longo da jugular de Andrés, às vezes se atrevendo a morder cuidadosamente, o que fez Berlin inspirar bruscamente. O engenheiro fez questão de pressionar o joelho propositadamente para mais perto da virilha de Andrés, enquanto chupava seu pescoço.

— Martín… – Andrés disse em tom de advertência, um sorriso totalmente sacana em seu rosto. Andrés sentiu o mais baixo sorrir contra seu pescoço e não pode se impedir de mover os quadris um pouco, desejando atrito, pressionando sua ereção óbvia contra a perna do outro homem. Sem interromper seu trabalho no pesçoco de Andrés, o engenheiro moveu uma mão até a calça do mais alto, encontrando Berlin tão duro quanto ele. No primeiro toque, Andrés soltou um gemido involuntário e surpreso, mais alto do que ele queria.

— Mitocôndria, você dizia? – Martín disse convencido, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho anterior, Martín voltou aos seus botões, tocando novamente no primeiro e descendo um por um, ajoelhando no processo. Berlin foi uma mistura de arquear as sobrancelhas e arregalar os olhos. Andrés nunca foi muito de demonstrar quando estava na beira, apesar de ser daqueles incuráveis que sempre se entregavam ao amor como se fosse seu último dia de vida. Martín sabia que seria difícil conseguir reações de Andrés aos seus estímulos mas ele estava disposto a jogar a maldita mitocôndria para o espaço.

— O que você vai fazer, Martín? – Andrés perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

Palermo não era o mais ativo dos caras (para falar a verdade, ele adorava ser controlado), mas nesse momento ele só queria calar a boca de Berlin mais do que tudo, e ele faria isso fazendo-o gemer.

Ele deslizou as mãos sob a camisa de Andrés, empurrando-a para cima para revelar a pele nua acima de sua virilha. Berlin ficou sem fôlego quando Martín pressionou os lábios na pele, beijando-o e chupando-o, sentindo sua ereção pressionando desconfortavelmente contra o interior de suas calças. 

Deixando uma ultima mordida no abdomen do mais alto, Martín recuou um pouco, começando a trabalhar para abrir as calças de seu melhor amigo. Andrés olhou para baixo e viu o outro homem tirar habilidosamente seu cinto e abrindo o ziper calmante, não tirando os olhos dele. Andrés, que sempre fora bom em ler tudo o que Martín pensava, sabia que o mais baixo estava faminto. Andrés sabia como os boquetes funcionavam, e ele tinha certeza de que estava recebendo um a qualquer segundo agora. Mas, ainda assim, a antecipação de ter seu querido engenheiro ali, ajoelhado para ele, pronto para fazer de tudo para agradá-lo o fez sentir ainda mais duro (se é que isso era possivel, à essa altura).

Para a felicidade de Andrés, Martín inclinou-se para a frente, liberando a ereção do mais alto de seu esconderijo e passando a língua pelo pênis de Andrés em um movimento muito longo e lento, da base até a ponta. Andrés engasgou ligeiramente, tendo que reprimir um som que ambos sabiam qual era, respirando com dificuldade, a cabeça jogada para trás. Ele inspirou e expirou pela boca enquanto Martín continuava lambendo e provocando, as mãos ainda no quadril, massageando-o suavemente, jogando Andrés para frente e para trás entre tesão e relaxamento, até que a tesão definitivamente assumiu. Ele empurrou os quadris para frente com necessidade, roçando a ponta do pênis contra a boca de Martín.

— Olhe para mim, Andrés.

Andrés balançou a cabeça, negando o pedido (ordem?) do homem ajoelhado a sua frente. Andrés sabia que havia perdido o "desafio", mas não daria a Martín a satisfação de pensar que tinha tanto controle sobre ele.

— Se você desviar o olhar, eu vou parar mi amor.

Berlin arqueou as sombrancelhas, finalmente encarando os olhos azuis de seu engenheiro. Isso só poderia ser uma piada, não?

— Eu vou te chupar agora e você vai estar o tempo todo olhando para mim. – Martín disse em tom baixo, em algum lugar entre divertido e ameaçador. Não que ele tivesse algum fetiche especial em controlar, ele só queria ter certeza de que Andrés sabia que era ele ali fazendo todas aquelas coisas. Qualquer homem poderia simplesmente receber um boquete com a cabeça inclinada para trás, imaginando alguma mulher ali ao invés de outro homem e ele não queria que com ele fosse assim. Ele queria dar a Andrés o melhor boquete de sua vida.

Sem outro aviso, o pênis de Andrés desapareceu na boca do outro homem, e de repente tudo estava quente, úmido e perfeito. Resistindo ao desejo de jogar a cabeça para trás novamente, o mais alto precisou de tudo o que tinha para continuar olhando a cabeça de Martín balançando para frente e depois para trás e frente novamente. Ele não poderia ter trapaceado se quisesse, pois Martín mantinha um olhar firme para cima, procurando seus olhos continuamente.

Era quase pornográfico. Martín, seu melhor amigo de anos, olhando para ele assim, dando a ele um dos melhores boquetes que ele já havia recebido, parecendo tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, chupando e lambendo o pau de Andrés com vontade. Os cabelos do engenheiro deslizavam um pouco a cada movimento, uma bagunça gloriosa. Andrés moveu uma das mãos arrumando uma das mechas que ameaçara cair na frente dos olhos azuis do outro homem.

Andrés fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo-se no céu, mas abriu-os rapidamente quando se lembrou da ameaça de Martín, encontrando os olhos do outro homem novamente. No momento em que ele enfiou os dedos nos fios preto acizentados do mais baixo, Martín soltou um gemido baixo e carente, que retumbou através do corpo do mais alto, o som e a vibração entrando diretamente na ereção de Andrés e essa foi a última gota. 

Ele sentiu seus músculos apertarem e uma sensação quente se juntou entre suas pernas. Seus dedos inconscientemente se apertaram nos cabelos de Martín quando ele se libertou na boca do outro homem. Lembrou-se vagamente de que não deveria estar segurando a cabeça de Martín tão forte quanto agora, mas o outro engoliu tudo sem sequer um movimento, como se fosse o maior prazer do mundo ter Andrés de Fonollosa gozando na sua boca.

Andrés respirava rápido e sem ritmo, os olhos ainda um pouco nublados, fazendo Martín sorrir com a visão. O engenheiro se levantou de seu lugar no chão, caminhando até a pequena mesa em que estava depositada a garrafa de vinho que ele havia oferecido anteriormente a Berlin. Abriu a tampa lentamente, ciente de que estava sendo observado. Levou a garrafa até os lábios, bebendo um gole generoso, lambendo os lábios logo depois.

— Delicioso – disse encarando Andrés, totalmente ciente do duplo sentido de sua declaração, e ele sabia que tinha vencido.

**Author's Note:**

> comentários sao apreciados :')


End file.
